Transfer Station Near The Sun
by Retsu12345
Summary: Ash visits a transfer station near the Sun.


Ash is walking through a forest. According to the watch on Ash's left hand, the time is 11:11 PM. Suddenly, Ash sees a tube-shaped object hovering in the sky. This tube-shaped object moves toward Ash without making any sound. It is a very large object that is at least a mile in diameter. Ash has now become paralysed. Furthermore, Ash has now lost consciousness.

Now Ash has regained consciousness and opened his eyes. Ash notices that he is sitting on a metal chair in some type of spaceship with one large window encircling it. A breathtakingly majestic view of outer space is right in front of Ash. "How did I get here?", Ash asks.

A deep voice with a commanding presence responds to Ash's question by saying "You got here because of me. I am escorting you to a transfer station near the Sun so that you can receive a progress report on your current mission."

"What mission? Who are you? Why am I here?", Ash asks with a burning sense of curiosity.

"Patience, old friend. All will be known in due time.", the same voice immediately responded.

"I can hear you, but I can't see you. Show yourself!", Ash demands.

"Impossible! I am but a disembodied voice.", the mysterious voice replied.

"What's your name?", Ash asks.

"My name is AUM and it is the name of everything else too – including you!", the voice responded.

"Nonsense, my name is –", Ash replies before being interrupted by that voice.

"I apologise for interrupting you, my inquisitive friend, but we have reached our intended destination.", the voice replies.

Ash now observes an UNIMAGINABLY VAST bluish-coloured sphere close to him you outside the window in front of him.

"What the FUCK is THAT?", Ash asks while filled with a sense of awe and wonder.

"It is the Sun", the voice replies.

"I don't remember the Sun being blue.", Ash says.

"Appearances are never as they seem." the voice states.

"How come I haven't melted due to heat? The Sun is a giant thermonuclear sphere", Ash replies.

"On the contrary, the Sun is in fact a electromagnetic sphere and it is actually very small in comparison to an infinite number of stars in this universe. Furthermore, the Sun emits no heat.", the voice replies.

"Keep sippin' that Kool-Aid! Well... if you had a mouth, that is", Ash responds mockingly.

"I have no need for such a frivolous contrivance!" the voice says in a tone of amusement.

"Everything that you just told me is false. My teachers have taught me otherwise.", Ash states.

"Have they been to the Sun?", the voice asks.

"No they haven't, as far as I know.", Ash replies.

"Do you feel hot?", the voice asks.

"No, not at all.", Ash replies stunned.

"Can you stare directly at the Sun without harming your eyes?"

"Yes, here I can!", Ash replies stunned once again.

"Don't try that at home. Your home's windows are not like this spaceship's windows, which makes the Sun's light appear dimmer than it really is.", the voice explained.

"I don't believe any of this!", Ash says mesmerised by everything that he has experienced today so far.

"Experience transcends belief. A fact remains a fact irrespective of human belief. Earth remained round even when your species erroneously declared it to be flat.", the voice states.

"Touché!", Ash responds.

"We will approach the transfer station in mere moments.", the voice declares.

"If the Sun emits no heat, then why does the Sun seem hot to me on Earth?", Ash asks.

"Because Earth's heat is not so much determined by its proximity to the Sun, but more by the amount of atmosphere and type of atmosphere with which the Sun's rays interact to produce friction and heat on Earth. The heat you feel on Earth is not a product of the Sun, it is a product of Earth.", the voice responds.

The spaceship that you are contained in is now moving toward a metallic black cube near the Sun.

"HOLY SHIT, how BIG is that thing?", Ash asks in a state of shock.

"It is approximately three and a half times larger than Earth. It is the transfer station that I told you about earlier today. This spaceship will be docking into Hangar 537 on the outer surface of this transfer station in 9 Earth minutes.", the voice responds.

"Earth minutes?", Ash asks curiously.

"I said 'Earth minutes' to emphasise the fact that there is no concept of 'minutes' anywhere else in this universe other than Earth.", the voice says in response to your question.

"Fair enough!", Ash says.

Finally, the spaceship Ash has been travelling in has docked into Hangar 537. Ash notices hundreds (if not thousands) of similarly tube-shaped spaceships surrounding him in every direction that have been docked into Hangar 537.

"Geez, how many spaceships are in this damn place?", Ash asks.

"In Hangar 537?", the voice asks.

"Yes.", Ash replies.

"61,008", the voice says.

"How many hangars are in this transfer station altogether?", Ash asks.

"84 million", the voice responds.

"So what now?", Ash asks.

"Where do you want to go now?", the voice asks.

"HOME!", Ash instantly replies.

"You will not go home until you have been informed about your progress report. In the meantime, you can visit some other districts in this transfer station." the voice says.

"I have no idea what this progress report is about nor what these other districts on this transfer station are like.", Ash says.

"Aside from the hangars, this transfer station is divided into four districts: a residential district, a political district, a shopping district and an entertainment district.", the voice says.

"Y'know what? I'm feeling kinda hungry, man. Let's hit up the shopping district!", Ash says rather informally.

"And so it is!", the voice remarks.

Immediately, Ash's body appears in a place containing a seemingly endless amount of stores as far as his eyes can see.

"How did THAT happen?", Ash asks stunned.

"You thought of going to the shopping district and your body appeared there. In this transfer station, wherever the mind goes, the body instantly follows.", the voice says.

"Not bad, but I don't have my wallet with me right now.", Ash says in a disappointed manner.

"Fear not, for everything here is free and in infinite abundance. There is only one condition, however: No item in this transfer station can be taken back to Earth, for it will evaporate before it reaches Earth.", the voice says.

"Why?", Ash asks.

"So that no evidence of the existence of this transfer station can be known to the prisoners of Earth.", the voice says.

"Prisoners?", Ash asks.

"Earth is simultaneously three planetary types to three soul types: To spiritually primitive souls, also known as 'prisoners', Earth is a prison planet that exists only for them to suffer and learn. To spiritually intermediate souls, Earth is a school planet that exists for them to learn, suffer and have fun. To spiritually advanced souls, Earth is a vacation planet that exists only for them to have fun. So you see, Earth is three planetary types all rolled into one: a prison, a school and a vacation destination! You are a spiritually intermediate soul and so are the overwhelmingly vast majority of people living on Earth.", the voice says.

"Interesting. Anyway, I wish KFC was here. I could sure go for a bucket of fried chicken right about now!", Ash says wistfully.

"And so it is!", the voice remarks.

Ash can see a KFC restaurant with a picture of Colonel Sanders's face in front of it.

"Warn me before you do that next time!", Ash says.

"I did nothing. You thought of a KFC restaurant and your body followed that thought to its precise location.", the voice says.

"Okay, cool. But how can there be a KFC restaurant here in outer space near the freakin' Sun? Do the owners of the KFC franchise back on Earth know about this particular KFC restaurant?", Ash asks.

"The answer to your first question is that anything is possible in a universe that is illusory to begin with. The answer to your second question is no, the owners of the KFC franchise back on Earth do not know about the existence of this particular KFC restaurant, nor do they need to. We inhabitants of this transfer station do not need permission from the inhabitants of Earth to do anything, we are accountable only to ourselves." the voice explains

"Sure, but isn't there some kind of copyright infringement going on here with the existence of this particular KFC restaurant", Ash asks.

"Copyright infringement, and indeed the concept of copyright in general, exists only on Earth and is enforced only on Earth. Copyright is an EVIL concept that is based on a FUNDAMENTAL UNTRUTH, that an idea manifests itself in a certain mind at a certain point in time. NO. Every idea that has ever existed, is existing and will exist within the illusory boundary of time has eternally been encoded within the fabric of inner space as well as outer space. Both inner space and outer space are, in fact, one space that transcends time and is indivisible as well as omnipresent. I call the fabric of this space 'akash'.

The idea of KFC has existed in akash without a beginning and will continue to exist in akash without an end. No-one thought of KFC 'first', abandon that foolish way of thinking! This is why I call the concept of copyright 'copyWRONG', my friend." the voice says while roaring with laughter.

"That's trippy as FUCK, yo!", Ash says while also laughing.

Ash walks into the KFC restaurant in question. There is a man at the counter, he seems to be quite young. This man has black hair, brown eyes and a beard.

"Gimme a bucket of fried chicken!", Ash demands boorishly.

"Sure!", the man replies cheerfully and immediately gives Ash a bucket of fried chicken.

Ash sits down on a seat at a table near the back of the restaurant and start devouring his fried chicken.

"How come I'm the only person here other than the dude at the counter?", Ash asks.

"Evidently because no-one else felt like eating at this KFC restaurant.", the voice replies.

"Okay. Are there any toilets here? I might have to push out a big piece of shit.", Ash says quite crudely.

"No, there is not a single toilet throughout this entire transfer station and here's why: all of the food on this transfer station is biodegradable and completely dissolves before it reaches your stomach, thus eliminating the need for defecation. However, the energy embedded in all of the food on this transfer station will remain in your body if it is put into your body.", the voice says.

"Awesome!", Ash says enthusiastically.

"Indeed!", the voice says in agreement.

Ash's bucket of fried chicken is now empty. "That really hit the spot!", Ash says with satisfaction.

"Shall we now go for a progress report on your current mission?" the voice asks politely.

"Yeah man, let's get that shit over and done with so I can go home!", Ash says impatiently.

"And so it is!", the voice says.

Now Ash is in front of a colossal door that is shining with a blindingly bright light.

"This door is made of pure energy, just like everything else that exists, except that this door is not assuming any physical form to cover its existence as pure energy. Walk through this door, it will not cause you any harm. However, I cannot enter through this door with you, for this is something that you must confront alone. Once you enter through this door, The Source will inform you about the progress of your current mission.", the voice says.

"The Source? Who the fuck is that?", Ash asks rudely.

"The Source cannot be described in mere words. Enter through this door and experience The Source.", the voice says.

"Fine", Ash says in an exasperated manner as he walks through that door.

After what seems like an eternity, Ash walks out of that door as a PROFOUNDLY changed person. Ash now knows the TRUE nature of Reality and his life will NEVER be the same EVER again.

"I can't believe that my mission is to -", Ash says before being interrupted yet again by the voice.

"I apologise for interrupting you yet again, but it is time for you to return to Earth. For now.", the voice says.

"Yo, that sucks MAD BALLS. Earth is SO MUNDANE and SO MEDIOCRE in comparison to this transfer station let alone the wonders of this universe in general!", Ash says with an abundance of disappointment in the tone of his voice.

"You will not only return to this transfer station someday, but also visit distant galaxies in this universe that your mind cannot even conceive. All of this will happen someday. But for now, be patient!"

"I will.", Ash says confidently.

"Since your ability to teleport your body to whatever location you think of has been temporarily disabled, you must walk back to Hangar 537 yourself. I will tell you where Hangar 537 is as well as which spaceship to get into.", the voice says.

"Sounds like a plan!", Ash says.

It seems as though at least an hour has elapsed until Ash gets into a spaceship in Hangar 537. Ash's feet are aching and Ash falls asleep on a bed in that spaceship while that spaceship goes back to Earth.

Ash opens his eyes to notice that he is lying down in the same forest that he was walking through before he was taken to that transfer station near the Sun.

"What time is it?", Ash asks.

That voice which Ash has now become familiar with does not answer Ash's question.

"It's a shame that voice isn't talking to me anymore. Anyway, I forgot that I have a watch on my left hand.", Ash says.

Ash checks his watch to see what the time is. Ash is COMPLETELY STUNNED to see that the time according to his watch is 11:11 PM.

"How is this possible? It seems like I was on that transfer station for AT LEAST a DAY!", Ash says.

"Was it all just a dream?", Ash wonders.

THE BEGINNING


End file.
